Generally, a lamp is an apparatus that supplies or adjusts light for a specific purpose.
An incandescent lamp, fluorescent lamp, or neon lamp may be used as a light source of the lamp. In recent years, a light emitting diode (LED) has been used as the light source of the lamp.
The LED is a device to convert an electric signal into infrared rays or light using characteristics of a compound semiconductor. Unlike the fluorescent lamp, the LED does not use a noxious material, such as mercury, and therefore, the LED rarely causes environmental pollution.
Also, the LED has a longer lifespan than the incandescent lamp, fluorescent lamp, and neon lamp. Furthermore, power consumption of the LED is lower than those of the incandescent lamp, fluorescent lamp, and neon lamp. In addition, the LED exhibits excellent visibility and low glare by virtue of high color temperature.
A lamp with such an LED may be used in a backlight, display device, lighting, indicating light for vehicles, or a head lamp according to use thereof.
Particularly, since a lamp used in a vehicle is closely related to safe travel of the vehicle, it is very important for a driver of a vehicle adjacent to another vehicle during traveling to clearly recognize light emission status.
For this reason, a lamp used in a vehicle must secure an amount of light suitable for a safety traveling standard and an aesthetic function in external appearance of the vehicle.